The present invention relates generally to an electronic matching device, and more particularly, is directed to an automatic electronic date/mate finder.
The process of finding a date/mate is generally a trial and error process, involving much time and money. With the high incidence of divorce, it is clear that this process is greatly fallible.
Various services have been provided for finding a date/mate with high compatibility. However, these services are very expensive, and require time-consuming review of portfolios and videos of prospective dates/mates. In addition, in view of the large number of such services, the pool from which the selections are made are relatively small in comparison with the overall general population.